Harry Potter et son autre passésuite
by Ccilia
Summary: Et voilà la suite de mon HP et son autre passé...!!!! Chapter suivant...!
1. Renouveau

Salut ! Alors, après un long moment d'absence, je suis de retour avec Harry Potter et son autre passé. ! Nouvelle fic que j'ai, logiquement, baptisée HP et son autre passé.la suite ! Eh oui, j'ai finalement optée pour une suite. ! Bon, je dois néanmoins prévenir, par avance, que je ne serais pas particulièrement  
  
Alors, petit détail important, cette fic est dédiée à Phéniamon qui est, je dois dire, pour beaucoup dans ma décision de faire la suite. ! Donc, Phéniamon, j'espère que cette partie te plaira tout autant et que ça restera à la hauteur de tes attentes. ! Mais aussi à Mister-Master, qui m'a reviewé tout au long de HP et son autre passé.  
  
Sinon, je tiens à remercier, pour leur review sur mon dernier chapitre de HP et son autre passé : Fleur, Majandra, Mister-Master, Phéniamon (bien sûr !), Yoann et Zigmo. ! Mais aussi tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review. !  
  
Alors, Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. !  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé-la suite  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé du "premier épisode" : (pour ceux qui, depuis le temps, auraient oubliés. !) En 1995, Dumbledore est "au pied du mur" et ne peut qu'admettre que la situation ne tourne pas à leur avantage. ! Il décide donc, malgré les conséquences qui en découleraient, d'envoyer Harry dans le passé, en octobre 1981, pour faire en sorte que Peter soit démasqué. ! Durant son bref "séjour" d'une heure dans son passé, il se voit contraint de révéler son identité à James, mais son délais s'étant écoulé au cours de leur conversation, Harry se retrouve dans son dortoir, à Poudlard, en 1995. ! Là, au moment où il constate qu'il a toujours sa cicatrice et qu'il pense avoir échoué, il se retrouve projeté dans une autre version de son passé. Un passé où ses parents n'auraient pas été tués par Voldemort un sombre soir d'Halloween 1981, n'ayant pas été trahis par Queudver. Il se retrouve alors âgé de dix ans et demi. Quelques mois qui marqueront, à jamais, et une fois de plus, sa vie. ! Entre un match de Quidditch auquel il va assister avec son père, et les Weasley (du moins Ron qui est son meilleur ami d'école, Fred et George, Charlie, Percy, Bill et leur père.) et l'attaque inattendue de Mangemort à l'école un jour où Harry, Ron et Laurent (le troisième de la bande) préparaient une blague contre un autre élève de leur classe, sa nouvelle vie va prendre une tournure plus que tragique. ! Voldemort enlève Harry et l'emmène dans son refuge, sur un îlot en pleine mer. ! James part à la recherche de son fils et tout deux parviennent à sortir, non sans encombre de la "forteresse" de Voldemort qui n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. et s'attaque aux deux Potter. ! Malgré les protestations de Harry, James sauve in extremis son fils, au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononçait les deux mots fatidiques qui hanteraient à jamais la mémoire du garçon qui s'en tire, bien qu'éprouvé, qu'avec une simple cicatrice sur le front., pour se retrouver avec sa mère, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus. Et le terrible verdict tombe finalement : James est mort et Voldemort a disparu brutalement. ! Après plusieurs semaines de déprime, Harry, se sentant coupable de ce qui c'était passé, finit par passer le cap, alors que, dans la même période, il reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard., ne pouvant qu'admettre que rien ne serait plus comme avant, au grand soulagement de Lily, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. Bon, désolé mais c'est un peu brouillon. ! Après tout, si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez la lire. !  
  
Allez, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : BONNE LECTURE ! (du moins, j'espère. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 1 : Renouveau ?  
  
La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans la chambre pénombrée, arrachant l'occupant des lieux de son sommeil. Celui-ci grommela indistinctement et tendit, à l'aveuglette, le bras vers sa table de chevet, pour éteindre le réveil.  
  
Cela fait, et une fois que la sonnerie eut cesser de lui vriller les tympans, il se retourna dans son lit et remonta sa couverture, mais voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il soupira et s'étira de tout son long, avant d'attraper ses lunettes posées près de son réveil. Après avoir rassemblé un semblant de bonne volonté, il quitta la chaleur de ses draps et s'assis sur son lit, passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille dont l'état était aggravé par une nuit plutôt agitée, tout en étouffant un bâillement de son autre main.  
  
Ayant rassemblé un semblant de motivation, il se leva finalement et tira les rideaux, permettant ainsi à la douce lumière de ce début de matinée estivale de pénétrer dans la chambre. Cela fait, il quitta la pièce et descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine, où sa mère, qui finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner, se retourna en l'entendant arriver.  
  
«- Bonjour, maman ! marmonna-t-il, en entrant.  
  
- Bonjour mon chéri ! Bien dormi. ?  
  
- Comme d'habitude. ! » commenta-t-il.  
  
Sa mère l'observa un moment, avec un petit sourire triste qui n'échappa pas au jeune garçon. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.  
  
«- Alors, tu te sens d'attaque pour aujourd'hui. ?  
  
- Moui. ! répondit-il, l'air pas vraiment inspiré. Pourquoi il faut qu'on se lève aussi tôt, maman ?  
  
- On doit aller faire tes achats pour la rentrée à Poudlard, Harry, et je doit aussi aller faire quelques achats dans le Londres Moldus, donc, on doit prendre le bus et que c'est, tout de même, à deux heures de route d'ici. !  
  
- Ah. ! » répliqua-t-il, simplement, se servant machinalement son petit-déjeuner.  
  
Lily sourit.  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiasmé par cette perspective. ! commenta-t-elle. Mais je pense que le manque de sommeil doit y être pour beaucoup. ! ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on reste lire dans son lit jusqu'à deux heures du matin. ! »  
  
Son fils leva les yeux vers elle, interloqué.  
  
« Comment tu le sais. ? »  
  
Lily se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Harry grimaça.  
  
« Papa faisait toujours ça. ! » marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, jouant machinalement avec son bacon.  
  
Lily soupira et ferma les yeux, repensant douloureusement à ce qui c'était passé quelques mois auparavant. La mort de James était encore trop récente et ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Harry avait repris un semblant de joie de vivre. ! Il s'était, durant près des deux mois qui avait suivit son enlèvement, sentit coupable de ce qui s'était passé. ! Alors, qu'en fait, s'ils n'avaient pas négligés le fait que Voldemort s'était un peu trop fait oublié et que rien ne l'empêchait de s'en prendre à Harry alors qu'il était à l'école, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
  
«- Pardon, maman. ! intervint Harry, la tirant de ses réflexions, en la rejoignant. J'voulais pas te faire de la peine en disant ça. ! C'est juste que. !  
  
- Je sais, Harry. ! Je sais ! » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Son fils vint se blottir contre elle et elle l'étreignit doucement.  
  
«- Papa me manque. ! souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Il me manque aussi. ! soupira-t-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Rien ne sera plus comme avant mais. !  
  
- Pourquoi il a fallut que Voldemort attaque l'école. ? marmonna, sombrement, le jeune garçon.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. ! Mais il cherchait toujours à être le plus imprévisible possible. ! Il a agit là où on ne s'y attendait pas. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, toujours niché contre sa mère qui passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Il était près de dix heures, lorsque Lily, accompagnée de son fils qui avait retrouvé un semblant d'enthousiasme, poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur, un petit pub miteux perdu au c?ur du Londres Moldus, sur Charing Cross Road.  
  
Harry aimait venir sur le Chemin de Traverse, même si, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, deux ans plus tôt, dans cette partie de Londres uniquement consacrée aux Sorciers, et qui avait faillit mal se finir. ! Il secoua la tête, se hâtant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. ! Mais il ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était la première fois qu'il y allait. sans son père. !  
  
« Harry. ! »  
  
Il revint à la réalité, prenant ainsi conscience qu'il s'était soudain immobilisé au beau milieu de la rue et que sa mère l'observait avec inquiétude. Il se hâta de se reprendre, s'étant promis de tout faire pour ne pas faire de la peine à sa mère.  
  
« Ca va. ! assura-t-il. Bon, on y va. ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et tous deux traversèrent le pub, saluant Tom, le barman, au passage, avant de gagner la petite arrière-cour du pub. De là, une fois que Lily eut tapoter la troisième brique au dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche, la porte en arcade s'ouvrait dans le mur, donnant accès au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Harry eut un léger sourire, devant la foule disparate qui grouillait sur la large avenue pavée entourée d'une multitude de boutiques diverses. Où quelques moldus, des parents dont les enfants s'étaient révélés être des sorciers, se mêlaient aux mages et sorcières, dont les robes aux couleurs variées donnaient un air de fête au Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, toute la communauté magique était encore en ébullition, des fêtes continuant régulièrement à avoir lieu, pour couronner la disparition de Voldemort. Un événement qui, bien sûr, avait fait la une de tous les journaux sorciers, et plus particulièrement de la Gazette. D'ailleurs, Lily avait vu tout ce tapage médiatique d'un très mauvais ?il et avait eu bien du mal à écarter son fils de tout cela, car l'adolescent se retrouvant ainsi au c?ur de la mystérieuse raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu.  
  
«- Bon, on va d'abord commencer par faire un tour par Gringotts. ! décida Lily. Et après on pourra sérieusement commencer tes achats pour la rentrée. !  
  
- Et on pourra faire un passage par le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. ? demanda, soudain, Harry.  
  
- Si ça te fait plaisir. ! Mais, de toute façon, tu sais que les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur balai. !  
  
- Je sais, mais je veux juste jeter un ?il. ! » répondit Harry.  
  
Lily s'abstint de commentaire, sachant très bien que le passage au Magasins d'Accessoire de Quidditch était devenu systématique, quand James emmenait l'adolescent avec lui. Encore une chose qui ne serait plus comme avant. ! La jeune femme se hâta de chasser ces sombres réflexions de ses pensées, et prit la direction de l'imposante banque de Gringotts, suivit par son fils.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« HE. ! HARRY ! »  
  
L'intéressé se figea sur les marches qui reliaient le perron de Gringotts à la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse, et leva les yeux, scrutant la foule grouillante qui peuplait la rue, pour apercevoir Ron se précipiter vers lui, en courant, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
  
«- Salut Harry. ! Bonjour Mrs Potter. ! lança l'adolescent en s'arrêtant, hors d'haleine.  
  
- Bonjour Ron. ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant au rouquin. Alors, prêt pour rentrer à Poudlard. ?  
  
- Moui. ! j'ai hâte d'y aller, mais, d'un autre côté. ! Enfin, j'espère que je serai à Gryffondor. !  
  
- Je ne pense pas que tu puisse être envoyé autre part qu'à Gryffondor. ! assura Lily, amusée. Après tout, je crois bien que la moitié des élèves qui sont passés par Gryffondor sont des Weasley. !  
  
- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit ma mère. ! répondit Ron. N'empêche, c'est dommage que les parents de Laurent déménagent pour les Etats-Unis. ! En tout cas, s'il y a une chose qui me rassure, c'est que je serai pas trop dépaysé là-bas vu que je connaîtrait, en dehors de mes frères, au moins Harry. ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'on sera dans la même classe. ! » ajouta-t- il, en se tournant vers son ami.  
  
Ayant, jusqu'à présent, appréhendé un peu le fait de se retrouver à nouveau face à son ami, qu'il avait quelque peu négligé depuis. l'attaque, Harry finit par se détendre et adressa un sourire au rouquin, en constatant que celui-ci restait fidèle à lui-même, sans faire la moindre allusion à ce qui c'était passé.  
  
«- J'espère bien. ! répondit ce dernier. Eh, vous avez déjà fait vos achats. ?  
  
- On peut dire ça. ! Du moins, c'est maman qui s'en charge. ! répondit évasivement Ron. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne. ! ajouta-t- il, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Et, Harry, faut qu'on se voit pendant les vacances. !  
  
- Pas de problème. ! répliqua son ami, un peu déçu qu'il doive déjà repartir. J't'enverrai Hedwige. ! cria-t-il, tandis que le Rouquin repartait déjà, en courant, avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Au fait, en parlant d'achat, on commence par quoi ?  
  
- On peut commencer par aller t'acheter tes robes d'uniforme. ! suggéra Lily. Et on finira par chez Ollivander. ! »  
  
Les yeux de l'adolescent s'animèrent à cette perspective. Il allait enfin avoir SA baguette magique. ! Il n'aurait plus à piquer en douce celles de. !  
  
Il s'assombrit à nouveau, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, en repensant au nombre incalculable de fois où il avait profité d'une minute d'inattention de ses parents pour "emprunter" l'une ou l'autre de leurs baguettes, quand il était plus jeune. Lily ne put s'empêcher de noter la fugace tristesse qui s'était emparée de son fils mais préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de l'entraîner vers l'allée principale.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, pour ce premier chapitre. ! C'est pas terrible mais c'est que la mise en place. !  
  
N'empêche c'est un peu angoissant. ! En écrivant, je ne cesse de me demander si ça restera à la hauteur de vos attentes, après HP et son autre passé. ! Enfin, de toute façon, que ça vous ait plû ou non, laissez-moi un mot, histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je la continue ou non. ! SVP. !!! Céc.  
  
PS : Dans l'éventuel chapitre 2 : -titre : Surprise -contenu : entre autre, une rencontre avec Hagrid (venu chercher, bien sûr, le Vous-Savez-Quoi)., le passage mémorable de chez Ollivander. et une surprise de taille qui attend Harry. ! 


	2. Surprise

Hello ! Alors voilà la suite. ! Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais faire un petit commentaire. ! Très souvent, les auteurs qui abordent dans leur fic ce qui aurait pû se passer si les parents de Harry n'étaient pas morts, passent tout de suite à "l'extrême", en envoyant Harry à Serpentard. ! Ca m'a toujours beaucoup surprise, d'autan plus que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait conduire à un tel revirement (surtout étant donné qu'on suppose que les Potter sont une famille qui n'est pas du genre à passer du mauvais côté, et donc que Harry, n'ayant pas été soumis à l'attaque de Voldemort, n'a donc pas une partie des pouvoirs du mage noir en lui. !) Donc, je préviens d'office, pour moi, l'hésitation du Choixpeau restera la même, mais il l'enverra quand même à Gryffondor. ! Sur ce, je passe aux choses sérieuses, en commençant par remercier mes revieweurs., c'est à dire : Clem, Lyra.b, Aliénor (t'inquiète, je suis l'idée de base de JKR mais il va y avoir bien des changements. ! ), Vaness (merci pour le compliment qui me va droit au c?ur !), Crystal (ouais, j'sais, je m'attaque à un gros morceau, mais, comme on dit, qui vivra verra. !), Zigmo, Hermichocos (j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant), Majandra et Black Moon.  
  
Disclaimer : Ben, comme tout le monde le sait, les persos (à part Laurent Watson qui, g le regret de le dire, part pour les Etats-Unis. ! Et, Amy O'Connor., qui apparaît, pour la première fois, dans ce chapitre. !) ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. !  
  
Titre : rien de plus banal que Harry Potter et son autre passé, la suite. !  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Petit résumé de tout ce qui c passé. : En 1995, Dumbledore est "au pied du mur" et ne peut qu'admettre que la situation ne tourne pas à leur avantage. ! Il décide donc, malgré les conséquences qui en découleraient, d'envoyer Harry dans le passé, en octobre 1981, pour faire en sorte que Peter soit démasqué. ! Durant son bref "séjour" d'une heure dans son passé, il se voit contraint de révéler son identité à James, mais son délais s'étant écoulé au cours de leur conversation, Harry se retrouve dans son dortoir, à Poudlard, en 1995. ! Là, au moment où il constate qu'il a toujours sa cicatrice et qu'il pense avoir échoué, il se retrouve projeté dans une autre version de son passé. Un passé où ses parents n'auraient pas été tués par Voldemort un sombre soir d'Halloween 1981, n'ayant pas été trahis par Queudver. Il se retrouve alors âgé de dix ans et demi. Quelques mois qui marqueront, à jamais, et une fois de plus, sa vie. ! Entre un match de Quidditch auquel il va assister avec son père, et les Weasley (du moins Ron qui est son meilleur ami d'école, Fred et George, Charlie, Percy, Bill et leur père.) et l'attaque inattendue de Mangemort à l'école un jour où Harry, Ron et Laurent (le troisième de la bande) préparaient une blague contre un autre élève de leur classe, sa nouvelle vie va prendre une tournure plus que tragique. ! Voldemort enlève Harry et l'emmène dans son refuge, sur un îlot en pleine mer. ! James part à la recherche de son fils et tout deux parviennent à sortir, non sans encombre de la "forteresse" de Voldemort qui n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. et s'attaque aux deux Potter. ! Malgré les protestations de Harry, James sauve in extremis son fils, au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononçait les deux mots fatidiques qui hanteraient à jamais la mémoire du garçon qui s'en tire, bien qu'éprouvé, qu'avec une simple cicatrice sur le front., pour se retrouver avec sa mère, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus. Et le terrible verdict tombe finalement : James est mort et Voldemort a disparu brutalement. ! Après plusieurs semaines de déprime, Harry, se sentant coupable de ce qui c'était passé, finit par passer le cap, alors que, dans la même période, il reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard., ne pouvant qu'admettre que rien ne serait plus comme avant, au grand soulagement de Lily, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. On arrive donc aux vacances précédant la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard. et la sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats de rentrée et la confrontation avec le monde des sorciers, après ce qui c passé. !  
  
Allez, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : BONNE LECTURE ! (du moins, j'espère. !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 2 : Surprise  
  
La journée s'était rapidement écoulée. au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'achats scolaires augmentait., jusqu'à ce que.  
  
«- Bon, il ne reste plus que la baguette à acheter. ! commenta Lily, en revenant, pour la énième fois, sur l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Dis donc, tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que je prenne certaines de tes affaires. ? ajouta-t-elle, amusée, en jetant un regard à son fils qui s'obstinait à essayer de tout porter lui-même.  
  
- Oui, maman. ! prétendit l'adolescent, peinant néanmoins sous le poids des sacs et boîtes contenant ses diverses nouvelles affaires.  
  
- Mais, tu sais que tu me fais vraiment passer pour une mère indigne. ! Les gens vont finir par penser que mon fils me sert de porteur. ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Lily sourit et secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespérée.  
  
« Ah la la ! L'obstination des Potter. ! »  
  
Sur ce, elle déchargea vivement son fils d'une partie des affaires, avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire, et encore moins de faire, quoi que ce soit. !  
  
« Maman. ! » protesta-t-il.  
  
Lily n'eut guère le temps de répondre à l'adolescent car.  
  
« Oh, mais qui voilà. ? »  
  
La jeune femme se raidit aussitôt, imitée par son fils qui lui adressa un regard interloqué avant de froncer les sourcils en apercevant l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Harry vit sa mère esquisser un geste pour prendre sa baguette puis se raviser.  
  
« Lucius Malefoy. ! rétorqua-t-elle, simplement, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de garder la plus neutre possible. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour quelqu'un comme toi sur le Chemin de Traverse. ! »  
  
L'intéressé eut une sorte de rictus glacial et allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry. Celui-ci frémit imperceptiblement., encore plus quand le "sourire" de Malefoy s'élargit, se faisant encore plus malsain. Lily, ne semblant pas trop appréciée l'intérêt soudain que l'homme portait à son fils, s'interposa.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprit-elle, froidement.  
  
- Oh, rien ! répondit, tranquillement Malefoy. Je m'étonnais de vous voir ici., surtout après.ce qui s'est passé. ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu es bien plus courageuse que je le pensais. ! Elevée toute seule ce gosse en t'obstinant à te voiler la face, malgré la mort de ton imbécile de mari. ! »  
  
Cette fois, Lily sortit sa baguette, sous les regards, inexprimables, des passants. Les deux sorciers semblèrent se défier du regard. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, l'homme se serait écroulé, raide mort, dès la première fraction de seconde. Finalement, la jeune femme reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu as ma parole, Malefoy que je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour prouver tes agissements. ! Et là, Sang-pur ou non, je ferai en sorte que tu payes, au centuple, pour tout ce qu'il a fait. ! »  
  
Malefoy ricana. Lily lui adressa un dernier regard assassin, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et entraîna son fils le plus loin possible du Serpentard. Les deux Potter gardèrent le silence un long moment.  
  
« C'est des individus du même acabit que lui dont il faut se méfier. ! commenta-t-elle, finalement, plus pour elle-même qu'à l'adresse de son fils. Se ne sont que des ordures, des traîtres et des imbéciles profonds indignes d'intérêt. ! »  
  
En deux mois, Lily n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire à son fils que Lucius Malefoy faisait partit des plus proches partisans de Voldemort et avait été l'un de ceux qui, non seulement avaient enlevés Harry, mais qui avaient aussi assistés à la mort de James. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui dire. !  
  
Ils atteignirent finalement la boutique, étroite et délabrée, de Mr Ollivander, le seul fabriquant de baguette de Grande-Bretagne. Lily en poussa la porte, faisant tinter une petite clochette, et, accompagnée de Harry, pénétra dans le petit magasin sombre et plus que silencieux. L'atmosphère qui y régnait avait le don de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Lily déposa ses affaires sur la seule chaise, en bois mince, qui se trouvait dans la pièce et fit signe à son fils d'en faire autant.  
  
« Bonjour. ! » intervint une voix douce, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait, faisant sursauter Harry, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette boutique  
  
Mr Ollivander sourit en apercevant ses deux "clients" qui le saluèrent brièvement.  
  
«- Oh, bien le bonjour Mrs Potter. ! lança-t-il. Cela faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas passée par ma boutique. ! Vous êtes toujours aussi satisfaite de votre baguette ? Bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide et excellente pour les Enchantements, si je m'en souviens bien. ?  
  
- En effet. ! répondit-elle. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est Harry qui a besoin d'une baguette. ! » poursuivit-elle, désignant son fils qui, mal à l'aise, restait légèrement en retrait.  
  
Le vieil homme sourit en l'apercevant.  
  
« Je me demandais quand je vous verrai à dans ma modeste boutique, pour trouver, cette fois, votre propre baguette. ! » commenta-t-il, en s'avançant vers l'adolescent.  
  
Il s'interrompit en apercevant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, nettement visible sur le front du jeune garçon.  
  
« J'en suis désolé mais c'est moi qui est vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice. ! reprit le fabricant de sa voix douce. 33, 75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques. ! Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici. ! »  
  
Lily toussa discrètement, interrompant, au grand soulagement de son fils, le vieil homme.  
  
« Bien, alors, passons à la raison de votre présence, Mr Potter. ! reprit-il. Vous êtes droitier si je ne m'abuse. ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.  
  
« Bien, dans ce cas, tendez le bras. ! Voilà ! lança Mr Ollivander, avant de se lancer dans une multitude de mesures diverses, sous le regard attentif de Lily. Comme vous le savez, chacune des baguettes vendues ici renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, telles que du poil de licorne, des plumes de Phénix et des ventricules de dragon. et chacun étant unique, il n'existe pas deux baguettes semblables. ! De plus, aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres. ! » poursuivit-il, avant de se diriger vers les nombreuses étagères qui occupaient la boutique, tandis que le maître ruban terminait de prendre les mesures de lui-même.  
  
« Ca ira. ! lança l'homme en revenant, les bras chargés de minces boîtes qu'il déposa sur une table, alors que le mètre retombait sur le sol en un petit tas. Bon, alors, essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. ! ajouta-t- il, en sortant une baguette de sa boîte et en la tendant à l'adolescent. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible et agréable à tenir en main. ! »  
  
Harry la prit et la fit tournoyer légèrement, mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains.  
  
« Non, non, non. ! Ca ne va pas. ! commenta le fabricant. Mais, essayez donc celle-ci. ! continua-t-il, sortant une nouvelle baguette. Bois de hêtre, poil de licorne, 24, 7 centimètres, assez souple et maniable. ! »  
  
Mais le résultat ne fut guère concluant, si bien que Mr Ollivander lui en fit essayer une autre, puis encore une autre. Si bien que, rapidement, les baguettes s'amoncelèrent sur la table.  
  
« Vous êtes un client difficile, mais j'aime ça. ! ajouta le fabricant, l'air satisfait, en repartant dans l'arrière boutique. Nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. ! » continua-t-il, avant de revenir, avec d'autres boîtes.  
  
Il en prit une qui semblait bien plus poussiéreuse que les autres, et en sortit une baguette.  
  
« Essayez celle-ci. ! Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de Phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier et très souple ! »  
  
Harry obtempéra et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête puis l'abaissa, la faisant siffler dans l'air. Des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent de l'extrémité de l'item magique. Lily sourit largement.  
  
«- Bravo. ! approuva Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. ! Mais, tellement étrange. ! ajouta-t-il, en jetant un bref regard à l'adolescent puis à la jeune femme, avant de reprendre la baguette pour la remettre dans sa boîte et l'envelopper de papier kraft.  
  
- Qu'il y a-t-il de si étrange ? » s'étonna Lily.  
  
Le fabricant la fixa puis porta son attention sur Harry.  
  
« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter. ! observa-t-il. Or, il se trouve que le Phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume que contient votre baguette a, exceptionnellement, fourni une autre plume pour une autre baguette. Et je trouvais cela étrange car la s?ur de cette baguette n'est autre que celle. qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. ! »  
  
Harry frémit et sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule.  
  
« Enfin, ce ne peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence. ! reprit Ollivander. Ca sera sept Gallions, je vous prie ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'il revint sur le Chemin de Traverse, quittant l'atmosphère oppressante du magasin de baguettes magiques.  
  
«- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tout, nous ferions bien de rentrer, non ? suggéra Lily, d'une voix légèrement incertaine, au bout d'un moment. Ou alors, on. !  
  
- On peut rentrer à la maison, alors ! marmonna Harry, tout en regardant sa nouvelle acquisition d'un air incertain.  
  
- Harry, il ne faut pas que cette coïncidence ne te perturbe. ! répliqua Lily, en lui faisant face. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort a une baguette ayant un élément commun avec la tienne que. ! »  
  
Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant elle-même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement. ! Harry esquissa cependant un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
«- Mais on peut quand même rentrer. ? insista-t-il.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. ! assura sa mère. Mais tu ne voulais pas passer au Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. ?  
  
- J'en ai plus trop envie, en fin de compte. ! » murmura l'adolescent.  
  
Lily préféra ne pas insister, songeant que le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.et que, surtout, ils ne devaient pas trop traîner pour rentrer. Si bien que tous deux partirent vers le Chaudron Baveur, rencontrant, en cours de route, Hagrid.  
  
« Oh, salut Hagrid ! » lança gaiement Lily, en apercevant le demi- géant.  
  
Harry détailla l'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs et hirsutes et se souvint alors qu'il l'avait déjà vu, de loin, le jour de l'enterrement. Il fallait bien dire qu'il ne passait pas facilement inaperçu, vu sa taille. !  
  
«- Tiens, bonjour Lily. ! Comment ça va ? Et, oh, tu es venue faire les achats de rentrée pour Harry. ! réalisa-t-il, en apercevant l'adolescent.  
  
- Oui. ! confirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs., Harry, je te présente Rubeus Hagrid, le Garde Chasse et Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. !  
  
- Enchanté de vous connaître. ! répondit l'adolescent, poliment, oubliant momentanément sa baguette.  
  
- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. ! rétorqua Hagrid en souriant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. ! Dumbledore m'a chargé d'une mission très importante et. ! commença-t-il, en tapotant une des poches de son gros manteau en peaux de bêtes, avant de se reprendre, réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit. Enfin, il m'attend. ! J'ai été très content de te voir, Lily. ! Et, Harry, je te verrai à Poudlard. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, se frayant sans encombre un passage dans la foule.  
  
«- Tu verras Harry, au premier abord, il ne le paraît pas mal Hagrid est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. ! commenta Lily, en se tournant vers son fils qui paraissait quelque peu interloqué. Un peu distrait sur les bord, il est toujours prêt à rendre service. ! Bon, alors, tu veux toujours rentrer. ?  
  
- Oui. ! confirma l'adolescent.  
  
- Dans ce cas, on rentrera par Poudre de cheminette dans ce cas, ça ira plus vite. ! »  
  
Harry grimaça, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait utiliser les cheminées. Il avait beau y être habitué (il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû le faire), c'était loin d'être son moyen de transport préféré. Il s'abstint cependant de commentaire et suivit sa mère jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Appréhendant, comme toujours, les "réceptions", Harry se concentra particulièrement, de sorte qu'il arriva, tant bien que mal, dans le salon du manoir Potter, recouvert de suie de la tête aux pieds. Mais, grâce à un sort d'époussetage de sa mère, il se trouva aussi propre qu'avant d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Il sortit ses lunettes de l'une de ses poches, tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser au nombre incalculable de fois où son père avait dû lui rappeler de le faire.  
  
« Allez, va vite monter tes affaires dans ta chambre ! lança Lily, le sortant de ses sombres réflexions. Et reviens au salon quand tu auras fini, d'accord ? »  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparu à l'étage, avec ses affaires rangées dans ses poches, car, pour faciliter les choses, Lily lui avait suggéré de réduire ses affaires (maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette) pour ne pas avoir à s'en encombrer pour le retour en Poudre de Cheminette. Lily sourit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à ses nouvelles acquisitions qui avaient désormais repris leur taille normale, Harry redescendit et, comme lui avait demandé sa mère, il gagna le salon. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce que.  
  
« BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! »  
  
L'adolescent sursauta, pris au dépourvu, immobile sur le seuil, avant de se rappeler que, effectivement, c'était le jour de son onzième anniversaire.Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, ça lui était complètement sortit de l'esprit. Il revint à la réalité lorsque sa mère arriva derrière lui.  
  
« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri. ! » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Harry, bien que n'étant pas trop d'humeur à faire la fête, ne pût réprimer un sourire et reporta son attention sur les personnes qui se trouvaient là. ! Comme toujours, Sirius et Remus étaient présents, tout comme sa grand-mère paternelle et Amy (sa marraine et "amie" de Sirius (même si Harry avait la conviction qu'elle était plus qu'une simple amie pour lui), meilleure amie de sa mère depuis l'époque où elles étaient à Poudlard, mais aussi "Premier Ministre" (le bras droit de Fudge quoi), de sorte qu'elle était toujours par monts et par vaux la plupart du temps, bien qu'elle soit parvenue à revenir en Grande-Bretagne dès qu'elle avait appris ce qui c'était passé) ainsi que Ron, Laurent et quelques uns de ses camarades d'écoles, alors qu'un gâteau comportant onze bougies trônait sur la table.  
  
Harry jeta un bref regard à sa mère. La connaissant, elle avait du refaire le coups des "bougies moldues qui se rallument". sauf que, comme à chaque fois, elle avait dû y ajouter une "petite touche personnelle" qui compliquait toujours un peu plus la tâche au jeune garçon.  
  
« Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai de les souffler. ! » commenta Amy, en souriant un peu étrangement.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, se demandant où se trouvait l'arnaque.  
  
« Et n'oublie pas que tu dois faire un v?u et toutes les éteindre d'un coup pour qu'il se réalise. ! » intervint Remus, avec le même genre de sourire qu'Amy.  
  
En fait, en y regardant de plus près, tous avaient plus ou moins la même expression. Harry haussa les sourcils, interloqué, puis se décida à affronter "l'énigme du jour", u'il ne tarda pas à découvrir. Observant avec soin le gâteau, il réalisa que, plus les bougies se consumaient et plus elles s'écartaient les unes des autres, ce qui, bien sûr, corsait les choses, d'autant plus que leur flamme se faisait plus vive à chaque seconde. Mais, dans ces cas-là, le truc était de trouver la "bougie meneuse". Il suffisait alors de l'éteindre et les autres s'éteindraient d'elles-mêmes. Il étudia le mouvement des bougies et aperçu enfin celle qu'il cherchait : elle avait toujours moins d'une fraction d'avance sur les autres. Mais, tout d'un coup, il se ravisa. et si, justement, c'était ça l'arnaque. ! Après tout, il avait déjà eu droit à ce tour-là l'année précédente. ! Et si, au contraire, ce n'était pas la meneuse mais la plus lente. ? Dans ce cas. ! Il grimaça, indécis, alors que les autres avaient l'air de trouver cette situation plus qu'amusante. La plus lente, elle, se trouvait à l'opposé de la meneuse. ! Oui, ça devait être ça. ! Il prit sa respiration et souffla sur ladite bougie qui s'éteignit, aussitôt imitée par les dix autres. !  
  
«- Je ne pensais pas qu'il trouverait aussi vite. ! commenta Remus en souriant. En tout cas, Harry, bravo sur ce coup-là. !  
  
- C'est pas un Potter pour rien. ! ajouta Sirius, amusé. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on passait à l'étape suivante. ?  
  
- Ouais, on sait que t'as faim. ! rétorqua, moqueuse, Amy. Comme si tu pourrai pas oublier un instant ton estomac. ? Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre filleul à onze ans. ! »  
  
Sirius allait répondre quelque chose mais Lily le coupa dans son élan, en tendant un parchemin à son fils qui soupira intérieurement. Il allait devoir se plier à la traditionnelle énigme qui précédait l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il allait devoir trouver le "mot de passe". Il déplia le parchemin.  
  
« C'est une idée de Sirius. ! » avertit Lily.  
  
Avec Sirius, il fallait s'attendre à tout., y compris à des énigmes qui pouvaient être assez.tirées par les cheveux ou plutôt tordues.  
  
« Mon premier bêle. ! lut, à voix haute, Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Un mouton ? s'étonna-t-il. Non, ça m'étonnerai. ! Mon second ne va jamais sans "trois". ! poursuivit-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux, avant de jeter un regard à son parrain qui semblait fier de son énigme. Deux ? (jamais deux sans trois). Et mon troisième, bien gras, en a. ! » continua-t- il, pas beaucoup plus inspiré.  
  
Sirius avait un large sourire, visiblement ravi de son coup, alors que les autres enfants ne paraissaient pas beaucoup plus avancés que Harry et que les autres adultes, jetaient de drôles de regards à Sirius, tout en se creusant la tête.  
  
« Tu rentreras dans mon tout cette année.. ! » conclut Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Où il rentrerai cette année ? Il n'y avait que Poudlard. ! Mais quel était le rapport avec le reste de l'énigme.  
  
«- Sirius ! s'indigna soudain Lily, semblant comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, tandis que Remus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je savais que tu avais un sens de l'humour plus que déplorable et un esprit assez tordu pour ce genre de chose, mais quand même pas à ce point- là. !  
  
- Oh, j'suis sûr qu'il va trouver quand même. ! rétorqua Sirius. Pas vrai, Harry. ?  
  
- Euh. ! Je ne vois que Poudlard, mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec. ! »  
  
Aussitôt, il y eut un petit claquement sec et divers paquets de tailles et de couleur différente apparurent sur la table.  
  
«- Tu vois, Lily, j't'avais bien dit qu'il trouverait. ! lança, gaiement, Sirius.  
  
- Peut-être mais je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je te charge de trouver l'énigme. !  
  
- Mais je comprend pas trop, là ! intervint Ron. Un pou ça ne bêle pas. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. ? rétorqua Sirius, moqueur. Tu as déjà entendu le cri du pou, toi ?  
  
- Arrêtes de leur raconter des bêtises. ! intervint Amy. En fait, il a simplement voulu faire de l'humour..., et un jeu de mot qui tombe à plat avec le mot "poubelle". ! D'où le pou bêle. ! ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique. C'est exact. ?  
  
- Vous m'avez démasqué ma chère amie. ! répliqua, amusé, Sirius, en faisant mine de s'incliner. Je m'avoue vaincu. !  
  
- Bon, et si Harry ouvrait ses cadeaux à présent. ! intervint Elizabeth, coupant court à la querelle qui allait irrémédiablement s'en suivre. Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça. ! »  
  
Harry adressa un regard reconnaissant à sa grand-mère, alors que Lily approuvait la proposition de cette dernière. L'adolescent s'intéressa donc aux différents paquets.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La petite fête touchant à sa fin, quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se sépara, de sorte que, bientôt, il ne resta plus que Sirius, Remus, Elizabeth et Amy chez les Potter.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Harry ? » demanda Remus, observant le jeune garçon qui, assis (à côté des divers cadeaux qu'il avait eu) en tailleur près de la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux, semblait passionné par sa lecture.  
  
Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers Remus et sourit légèrement.  
  
«- "Quidditch : nos célébrités révèlent leurs secrets" ! lâcha-t-il, simplement, désignant le livre que son parrain lui avait offert.  
  
- Il paraît que c'est un très bon livre. ! observa Remus. Et Sirius pensait que ça pourrai te servir. !  
  
- Hum. ! En tout cas, il est passionnant.! commenta Harry. En tout cas, vous êtes tous de sacrés cachottiers. !  
  
- Mais c'est ta mère qui en a eu l'idée, à l'origine. ! répondit l'ancien Maraudeur en souriant. Et. ! Tu veux bien m'excuser un instant ? » lança-t- il soudain, en apercevant Sirius lui faire un signe depuis le couloir.  
  
L'adolescent ne répondit pas, replongeant dans son livre, et Remus rejoignit les autres, qui discutaient à mi-voix, dans la cuisine.  
  
«- Mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. ! répliqua Lily. Il n'est pas encore prêt à ça. !  
  
- Pourtant, il faudra bien le lui donner un jour. ! intervint Sirius. Il le lui avait acheté pour qu'il s'en serve pas pour le garder dans un placard. !  
  
- Oh, vous parlez du. ? intervint Remus.  
  
- En effet. ! le coupa Amy. Mais je me range du même avis que Lily. ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. !  
  
- Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas. ! riposta Sirius. Moi, je pense que c'est une erreur d'attendre plus longtemps. !  
  
- Mais. ?  
  
- Lily. ! Ecoute, je sais que ça risque de lui faire un choc mais, plus on attendra, plus il aura du mal à l'accepter. ! » la coupa, calmement, Remus.  
  
Lily voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.  
  
« Sirius et Remus ont tous les deux raisons, Lily. ! commenta, doucement, Elizabeth, jusque là silencieuse. Et je pense que c'est ce que James aurait voulu. ! »  
  
Lily acquiesça lentement, d'un signe de tête incertain.  
  
«- Je ne sais pas. ! souffla-t-elle. Il commence à peine à accepter de refaire face à tout ça et. !  
  
- Justement, Lily ! Ca ne serait pas l'aider que retarder de trop le moment de le lui donner. ! »  
  
La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Finalement, elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers un placard qu'elle ouvrit.  
  
«- Qui le lui donne ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre la plus ferme possible. Parce que, en ce qui me concerne. ! »  
  
- Je le ferai moi, si tu veux. ! » proposa Sirius, prenant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
Elle lui répondit d'un geste reconnaissant de la tête, avant de refermer le placard.  
  
Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus.  
  
« Harry, tu peux venir un instant. ? » appela Amy, un peu à contre c?ur, voyant l'hésitation des deux Maraudeurs.  
  
L'adolescent arriva presque aussitôt, se remettant vivement debout, et posant le livre sur la table du salon.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, en arrivant.  
  
- Il semblerai qu'il te reste encore un cadeau à ouvrir. ! » commenta Remus, en désignant le paquet longiligne que tenait Sirius.  
  
Harry se figea un instant, puis jeta un regard interrogateur aux cinq adultes qui restaient silencieux.  
  
«- Un balai ? murmura-t-il.  
  
- Ouvre et tu verras bien. ! » répondit Sirius, en lui tendant le cadeau.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit le paquet qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir, les doigts tremblants, sous le regard gêné des cinq autres. Il écarquilla les yeux en en sortant un Nimbus 2000 flambant neuf, le balai le plus performant du moment et que tous les jeunes sorciers rêvaient d'avoir. Un mot s'échappa du paquet, alors qu'il prenait précautionneusement le balai, stupéfait. Fronçant les sourcils, il reposa soigneusement l'objet et ramassa le papier. Son estomac se noua aussitôt, en reconnaissant l'écriture.  
  
"Cher Harry, Avant, tout, bon anniversaire mon grand. ! Contrairement à ce que j'avais pû te dire jusque là, j'ai pensé qu'il était grand temps de t'initier au Quidditch, en vue de tes années à années à Poudlard. ! Mais pour cela, il te fallait un balai à la hauteur. ! Et puis, ce n'est pas tout les jours que mon fils unique fête ses onze ans. ! Ton père qui te souhaite un très bon anniversaire."  
  
Les adultes le virent soudain pâlir, ses poings se serrer sur le papier, le froissant au passage, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber le mot par terre et se rua vers les escaliers. Une porte claquant à l'étage sembla les ramener à la réalité.  
  
«- Je l'avais dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! s'écria Lily, brisant le silence, les yeux brillants, tandis que Sirius, interloqué, allait ramasser le papier. C'était une erreur de le faire. !  
  
- Lil, regarde ça. ! l'interrompit soudain le Maraudeur qui, ayant défroissé le parchemin, l'avait parcouru du regard, le teint plus pâle que de coutume.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que. ? Oh. ! souffla-t-elle, les mains devant la bouche.  
  
- James a écrit ça la veille de l'attaque. ! commenta Remus, qui avait regardé le mot par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Pas étonnant que Harry ait réagit de cette façon. ! »  
  
Lily n'écouta pas plus longtemps le Maraudeur et se hâta vers l'escalier, pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle frappa discrètement et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle rentra dans la pièce, pour trouver l'adolescent assis contre un mur, la tête entre les mains, les genoux ramenés sous le menton. Sans un mot, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte maternelle, en pleur et tremblant.  
  
« Je suis désolée, Harry. ! souffla-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tout ira bien. ! Je te le promet. ! Calme-toi. ! A nous deux, on s'en sortira, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. ! Comme vous le remarquerez, il est plus long que le précédent. ! Pour le chapitre suivant, ben, on passera directement au premier septembre. ! Bon, comme il est deux heures du matin, je vais me coucher. ! D'autant plus que, demain, c réveil à 6h pour enchaîner avec huit heures de cours. ! (dont deux heures de contrôle de Maths dont g rien révisé. !) 


	3. En route pour Poudlard

Hello ! Alors voilà la suite. ! Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais faire un petit commentaire. ! Très souvent, les auteurs qui abordent dans leur fic ce qui aurait pû se passer si les parents de Harry n'étaient pas morts, passent tout de suite à "l'extrême", en envoyant Harry à Serpentard. ! Ca m'a toujours beaucoup surprise, d'autan plus que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait conduire à un tel revirement (surtout étant donné qu'on suppose que les Potter sont une famille qui n'est pas du genre à passer du mauvais côté, et donc que Harry, n'ayant pas été soumis à l'attaque de Voldemort, n'a donc pas une partie des pouvoirs du mage noir en lui. !) Donc, je préviens d'office, pour moi, l'hésitation du Choixpeau restera la même, mais il l'enverra quand même à Gryffondor. ! Sur ce, je passe aux choses sérieuses, en commençant par remercier mes revieweurs., c'est à dire : Clem, Fleur, Crystal et Aliénor et aussi à Zigmo (tu as mis, dans le chapitre précédent, que tu voulais voir la rencontre avec Hermione, et bien, tu vas être servi. !)  
  
Disclaimer : Ben, comme tout le monde le sait, les persos (à part Laurent Watson qui, g le regret de le dire, part pour les Etats-Unis. ! Et, Amy O'Connor., qui apparaît, pour la première fois, dans ce chapitre. !) ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. !  
  
Titre : rien de plus banal que Harry Potter et son autre passé, la suite. !  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Petit résumé de tout ce qui c passé. : En 1995, Dumbledore est "au pied du mur" et ne peut qu'admettre que la situation ne tourne pas à leur avantage. ! Il décide donc, malgré les conséquences qui en découleraient, d'envoyer Harry dans le passé, en octobre 1981, pour faire en sorte que Peter soit démasqué. ! Durant son bref "séjour" d'une heure dans son passé, il se voit contraint de révéler son identité à James, mais son délais s'étant écoulé au cours de leur conversation, Harry se retrouve dans son dortoir, à Poudlard, en 1995. ! Là, au moment où il constate qu'il a toujours sa cicatrice et qu'il pense avoir échoué, il se retrouve projeté dans une autre version de son passé. Un passé où ses parents n'auraient pas été tués par Voldemort un sombre soir d'Halloween 1981, n'ayant pas été trahis par Queudver. Il se retrouve alors âgé de dix ans et demi. Quelques mois qui marqueront, à jamais, et une fois de plus, sa vie. ! Entre un match de Quidditch auquel il va assister avec son père, et les Weasley (du moins Ron qui est son meilleur ami d'école, Fred et George, Charlie, Percy, Bill et leur père.) et l'attaque inattendue de Mangemort à l'école un jour où Harry, Ron et Laurent (le troisième de la bande) préparaient une blague contre un autre élève de leur classe, sa nouvelle vie va prendre une tournure plus que tragique. ! Voldemort enlève Harry et l'emmène dans son refuge, sur un îlot en pleine mer. ! James part à la recherche de son fils et tout deux parviennent à sortir, non sans encombre, de la "forteresse" de Voldemort qui n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. et s'attaque aux deux Potter. ! Malgré les protestations de Harry, James sauve in extremis son fils, au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononçait les deux mots fatidiques qui hanteraient à jamais la mémoire du garçon qui s'en tire, bien qu'éprouvé, qu'avec une simple cicatrice sur le front., pour se retrouver avec sa mère, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus. Et le terrible verdict tombe finalement : James est mort et Voldemort a disparu brutalement. ! Après plusieurs semaines de déprime, Harry, se sentant coupable de ce qui c'était passé, finit par passer le cap, alors que, dans la même période, il reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard., ne pouvant qu'admettre que rien ne serait plus comme avant, au grand soulagement de Lily, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. On arrive donc aux vacances précédant la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard. et la sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats de rentrée et la confrontation avec le monde des sorciers, après ce qui c passé. ! Après un anniversaire plus que mouvementé, le jour de la rentrée arrive rapidement.  
  
Allez, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : BONNE LECTURE ! (du moins, j'espère. !)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 3 : En route pour Poudlard  
  
Hedwige hulula, l'air peu enchantée de se retrouver dans sa cage.  
  
« Désolé, Hedwige. ! souffla Harry. Mais tu ne pourras qu'une fois qu'on sera à Poudlard. ! » ajouta-t-il, en attrapant la cage, avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
  
Jetant un dernier regard à sa chambre, qu'il ne verrait pas avant un moment., jusqu'aux vacances de Noël en fait., puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois revenu au rez-de-chaussée, il déposa le rapace sur sa valise puis gagna la cuisine où sa mère finissait de préparer le petit-déjeuner, ne s'étant arrêtée que le temps d'aider son fils à descendre ses bagages.  
  
«- C'est bon, tu as vérifié que tu n'as rien oublié, Harry ? demanda- t-elle, alors qu'il s'installait à table.  
  
- Non, c'est bon. ! J'ai fait le tour de ma chambre. ! annonça l'adolescent. Au fait, on part d'ici à quelle heure. ?  
  
- Le Poudlard Express quitte King's Cross à onze heures., donc si on part d'ici dans une heure, ça nous laissera une marge d'une demi-heure. ! annonça sa mère, avant de déposer un bol de porridge devant lui. Alors, d'attaque. ? s'enquit-elle, en s'attablant à son tour.  
  
- Oui. ! » répondit simplement l'adolescent, tout en plongeant, sans appétit sa cuillère dans son porridge.  
  
Lily, l'observant distraitement, eut un léger sourire.  
  
«- Allez, mon chéri, tu dois manger quelque chose. ! commenta-t-elle.  
  
- J'ai pas faim. ! marmonna-t-il.  
  
- C'est ce que j'avais crû comprendre, mais il faut que tu mange. ! A ton âge, il est important de bien se nourrir. ! »  
  
L'adolescent eut un sourire quelque peu sarcastique, mais accepta, histoire de faire plaisir à sa mère, de s'intéresser à son repas. Lily l'observa, s'efforçant de masquée son inquiétude. Depuis quelques semaines, son fils ne touchaient plus à ses repas que parce qu'elle insistait pour qu'il avale quelque chose. ! Bien qu'il manifestait un certain enthousiasme la plupart du temps, son manque d'appétit la préoccupait considérablement. Et la jeune femme espérait qu'une fois à Poudlard, il pourrai retrouver une partie de son entrain d'antan. Décidément, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'idée de Sirius., de lui donner ce fichu balai., d'ailleurs, il n'y avait même pas touché depuis lors. ! Et le balai avait retrouvé sa place dans le placard, avec le Nimbus 1700 de James. ! Bien sûr, Sirius avait crié au sacrilège mais Lily n'avait pas été trop d'humeur à écouter ses protestations. !  
  
Elle revint à la réalité, pour découvrir que son fils l'observait d'un air interrogateur, sa cuillère, en suspens, au dessus de son bol.  
  
«- Ca va, maman ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui. ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. ! répondit la jeune femme en se reprenant.  
  
- Ah. ! »  
  
Et sur ce, l'air pas vraiment convaincu, l'adolescent reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, alors que sa mère se décidait à faire de même.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La gare de King's Cross était bien plus bruyante que de coutume, lorsque Harry, accompagné de sa mère, pénétra dans l'enceinte ferroviaire, un peu après dix heures et demi. ! Bien que tous deux soient habillés, pour la circonstance, à la Moldue, ils attiraient quelque peu l'attention, tout particulièrement à cause de la chouette blanche qui, enfermée dans sa cage, hululait avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
«- Hedwige, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. ! grommela Harry, tout en poussant le chariot sur lequel était rangé ses affaires.  
  
- Il y a foule aujourd'hui. ! » murmura Lily, alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans la foule grouillante, en direction des voies neuf et dix.  
  
Pour avoir déjà été, à une ou deux occasions, sur la Voie 9 ¾ (qui, bien sûr, ne servait pas qu'au Poudlard Express), Harry connaissait très bien la marche à suivre pour y accéder, et s'efforçait de rester derrière sa mère qui avançait d'un bon pas, malgré la cohue qui régnait sur les quais. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin les voies neuf et dix. S'étant assuré qu'aucun Moldu ne prêtait attention à eux, tous deux s'avancèrent vers la barrière qui séparait les deux voies et la franchirent. pour se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾, qui était tout aussi bruyant, si ce n'est plus que la partie Moldue de la gare car, se mêlant aux habituels bruits de sifflets de train et de cris que les sorciers s'adressaient entre eux, les animaux semblaient s'en donner à c?ur joie pour se faire entendre. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à la foule massée sur le quai, pour la plupart des parents venus accompagner leurs enfants, ou d'autres faisant à leur progénitures de dernières recommandation., tous habillés, plus ou moins à la Moldue (en dehors de quelques excentricités vestimentaires). L'adolescent se faufila dans la foule, à la suite de sa mère, en direction du train à vapeur rouge et noir qui portait sur ses flancs, l'inscription "Poudlard Express". Ayant trouvé un compartiment vide, il y installa ses affaires et vint rejoindre sa mère sur le quai.  
  
«- Ca va bientôt être le grand départ. ! commenta-t-elle.  
  
- Oui. ! Et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais quitter la maison, même pour seulement quelques mois. ! avoua l'adolescent.  
  
- Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire à avoir la maison pour moi toute seule., et de laisser mon fils unique partir pour Poudlard., même si je sais qu'il ne risquera rien là-bas. ! observa Lily, avec un léger sourire. Au fait, tiens, ça pourra te servir durant l'année./ ! ajouta-t-elle, sortant une petite bourse d'une de ses poches. Et n'utilise pas tout à l'aller, compris ?  
  
- Oui, m'man ! assura l'adolescent, tout en prenant la bourse et en la glissant dans sa poche.  
  
- Et je t'ai préparée ça, aussi. ! » continua sa mère, en lui tendant un sac qui contenait le déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé pour son fils, même si elle se doutait pertinemment qu'il n'y toucherai pas.  
  
Harry pris cependant le sac, remerciant sa mère, l'air tout de même anxieux. Lily se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si elle devait le serrer dans ses bras ou pas, sachant très bien que, tout comme n'importe quel adolescent, il n'apprécierait pas cette marque d'affection maternelle. Mais elle ne put résister à la tentation et au besoin de le faire et serra son fils contre elle.  
  
«- M'man. ! protesta-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, une petite nuance dans sa voix montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment mécontent qu'elle le fasse.  
  
- Prend soin de toi, pendant que tu seras à Poudlard, d'accord ? commenta-t-elle en le relâchant finalement. Et fais honneur à ta maison, surtout. !  
  
- Oui, m'man !  
  
- Et surtout., oh, Harry, je suis tellement fière de toi. ! »  
  
Harry sourit, l'air un peu embarrassé.  
  
«- Tu crois que papa l'aurait été aussi. ? demanda-t-il, soudain, d'un ton hésitant.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui. ! rétorqua Lily, soudain un peu plus sombre. Je peux t'assurer, en son nom, qu'il aurait été aussi fier, si ce n'est plus, de toi que je le suis actuellement. ! » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Le sifflet du train retentit alors, suivit presque aussitôt d'une voix qui s'éleva dans les haut-parleurs, annonçant le départ imminent du train.  
  
«- Allez, file, mon grand. ! commenta Lily, en souriant à son fils. Tu verras tout se passera bien, et je suis sûre que tu te plaira à Poudlard. ! N'oublie pas de m'écrire. !  
  
- T'inquiète pas, m'man ! assura Harry. Et ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence, hein ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. ! » répondit-elle.  
  
Sa mère l'ayant embrassée, rapidement sur le front, il s'éclipsa rapidement, regagna son compartiment et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur.  
  
«- Ron. ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé de voir son meilleur ami.  
  
- Content de te revoir, Harry ! lança, gaiement, ce dernier. Ca fait un moment que je te cherche. ! » expliqua-t-il, en déposant ses affaires dans le compartiment, avant de se laisser choir sur un siège.  
  
Peu après, le train quitta la gare, emmenant les deux garçons vers leur destin.  
  
Lily suivit des yeux le Poudlard Express, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu de sa vue et soupira douloureusement. Son "bébé", qui était déjà un grand garçon, était partit., pour plusieurs longs mois. ! Elle ne pû s'empêcher d'espérer que tout se passe bien pour lui, et sa célébrité toute naissante. Bien évidemment, la disparition de Voldemort et l'achèvement de son règne des Ténèbres, n'avait pas passée inaperçue, encore moins, après le retour des anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. ! Depuis, des bals et des fêtes avaient lieux quasiment partout, au sein de la communauté sorcière pour célébrer l'événement., mais surtout que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait survécut à l'Avada Kedavra. ! Personne, ne savait ce qui s'y était passé (Harry ne souhaitant, d'ailleurs, pas parler de ça), ce funeste jour où James était allé chercher Harry dans le repère du mage noir. Lily avait eu bien des difficultés à préserver son fils de toute cette soudaine attention (principalement médiatique) que lui valait cet accident, et surtout sa cicatrice, seul souvenir visible de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. ! Mais, grâce à l'aide de Sirius, Remus, Amy et Dumbledore, elle avait réussit à garder les journalistes et autres à bonne distance de son fils. ! Revenant à la réalité, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du quai, tout en décidant d'aller rendre visite un moment, à Amy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le voyage s'était plutôt bien commencé. Ron et Harry s'étaient, par chance, retrouvés seuls dans leur compartiment et en profitait pleinement, parlant de tout et de rien. Un peu après midi, une sorcière un peu replète, poussant un chariot remplit de friandises en tout genre, s'arrêta devant la porte de leur compartiment. Malgré la recommandation de sa mère, Harry acheta un peu de tout et entreprit de partager ses achats avec son ami.  
  
«- Tiens, j'ai encore eu Dumbledore. ! commenta Harry, en ouvrant un paquet de Chocogrenouille, après avoir intercepté ladite grenouille alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de sa boîte.  
  
- Hum, et moi j'ai eu Agrippa. ! Tu la veux. ?  
  
- Euh, j'crois que trois exemplaires suffisent amplement, non ? répliqua Harry en souriant. Eh, il est toi ce rat. ? s'étonna-t-il, soudain, en apercevant le rongeur qui se goinfrait sur les genoux de Ron, la tête dans une boîte de Dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue.  
  
- Ah. oui. ! C'est Croûtard. ! annonça Ron, en attrapant le rat par la queue. Il est d'un ennui extrême., tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est manger et dormir. ! Mes parents ont achetés un hibou à Percy pour sa nomination en tant que Préfet, et moi, j'ai récupéré son rat. ! soupira Ron. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Fred et George m'ont appris une formule pour le colorier en jaune, tu veux voir. ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas. ? » accepta Harry, songeant que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix car Ron avait déjà sortit sa baguette.  
  
Mais il n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment sur un garçon un peu joufflu à l'air peu dégourdi et apeuré.  
  
«- Euh, ça vous dérange si je reste un peu avec vous. ? demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.  
  
- Non. ! répondirent, en ch?ur, les deux amis, échangeant un regard surpris.  
  
- Tu as des problèmes. euh., comment tu t'appelles au fait ?  
  
- Euh, Londubat. ! lança le nouveau venu, en refermant vivement la porte derrière lui. Neville Londubat. ! Et je cherchais Trévor quand j'ai heurté quelqu'un. ! Et il me cherche. ! Et. ! »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, sur trois garçon cette fois. Un petit blondinet au teint pâle et à l'air en colère, encadré par ses deux fidèles gorilles, aussi écervelé l'un que l'autre et dont le Qui ne dépassait pas celui d'un Troll des Montagnes. Le regard de Harry se durcit aussitôt, reconnaissant les nouveaux venus, pour les avoir déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises.  
  
«- C'est lui que tu as bousculé ? souffla Ron à l'adresse de Neville qui répondit d'un petit signe de tête.  
  
- Ah, le voilà ! s'exclama le blondinet, sans même se rendre compte de la présence de Ron et Harry, semblant n'avoir d'yeux que pour Neville.  
  
- Laissez-le tranquille. ! » intima alors Harry, en s'interposant entre les deux brutes épaisses de Malefoy et Neville.  
  
Les yeux pâles de Drago se posèrent sur l'adolescent et un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres. ! Il arrêta ses deux gorilles d'un signe de la main.  
  
«- Oh, mais qui voilà ? Harry Potter. ! ironisa-t-il.  
  
- Malefoy. ! Tire-toi de là. ! rétorqua, froidement, Harry.  
  
- Je crois pas. ! répliqua, calmement Drago. Alors, Potter, on joue déjà les âmes charitables, avant même d'être à Poudlard. ?  
  
- Et toi, tu joue déjà à imposer ta loi sur tout le monde ? riposta Harry.  
  
- Mais, avec nous, ça ne marchera pas. ! » intervint Ron, en rejoignant son ami.  
  
Le sourire mauvais de Malefoy s'élargit en l'apercevant.  
  
« Hum. ! lança-t-il, dédaigneusement. Un rouquin, des tâches de rousseur, une tenue de second ordre. ? Un Weasley dans toute sa splendeur. ! ironisa-t-il, détaillant brièvement Ron, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. C'est pathétique. ! Fais bien attention à tes fréquentations, Potter, ou tu pourrai finir comme ton père. ! »  
  
Harry s'avança d'un pas vers Malefoy, la colère déformant à présent ses traits.  
  
«- Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire, Malefoy. ? lâcha-t-il, d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec la petite lueur qui animait son regard et ses poings serrés. Répètes, si tu n'es pas un lâche. !  
  
- On dirait que tu as des problèmes auditifs, Potter. ! ricana Malefoy, imité, deux secondes plus tard, par ses deux acolytes. Je disais que à force de fréquenter des amoureux des Moldus comme les Weasley ou des Cracmol comme cet imbécile qui est venu se terrer dans votre compartiment et à joueur les âmes charitables, tu finiras comme ton père. ! Dans un cimetière. ! »  
  
C'en fut trop pour Harry. Avant même que Malefoy ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva, plaqué au sol, le poing de son adversaire à quelques centimètres de son visage, tandis que Ron tentait de tenir tête à Crabbe et Goyle. Ce dernier s'avança, menaçant vers lui et le souleva du sol. mais il le relâcha aussitôt, poussant un cri épouvantable, Croûtard suspendu à l'un de ses doigts, ses dents pointues plantées dans une phalange. A force de se débattre, Goyle parvint à se débarrasser du rat qui fut projeter contre une fenêtre. ! Mais cet incident suffit à mettre fin au combat car les deux gorilles reculèrent et Malefoy, profitant d'un instant de distraction de Harry, en profita pour s'écarter.  
  
« On se reverra très bientôt, Potter. ! grinça-t-il. Et je te jure que tu me le payeras ! » conclut-il, avant de partir du compartiment, suivit par ses deux acolytes, laissant un Harry tremblant de colère, un Neville terrorisé et recroquevillé dans un coin du compartiment et un Ron qui auscultait son rat.  
  
« Oh, il s'est tout simplement rendormi. ! s'exclama soudain Ron, l'air à la fois étonné et exaspéré, arrachant un maigre sourire à Harry. Il est franchement pas croyable. ! »  
  
Ron rangea son rat dans l'une de ses poches puis se tourna vers Harry, mais il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus car, au même instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
  
« Si c'est encore Malefoy, je. ! » s'exclama Harry, en se retournant, la main droite plongeant dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.  
  
Mais il s'interrompit, en se retrouvant face à une jeune fille de leur âge, qui portait sa robe d'uniforme, aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, aux grandes dents et au ton autoritaire.  
  
« Vous n'auriez pas vu. ? Ah, Neville, te voilà. ! s'exclama-t-elle, en apercevant le garçon joufflu. Alors, tu as trouvé ton crapaud, ou pas. ?  
  
- Euh, non. ! répondit le garçon en se levant. D'ailleurs., je vais retourner le chercher. ! ajouta-t-il, avant de partir. Merci, pour tout à l'heure. ! » conclut-il, à l'adresse des deux autres garçons.  
  
La jeune fille sembla alors se rappeler de la présence des deux amis.  
  
«- Oh, vous faisiez de la magie ? s'enquit-elle, en apercevant la baguette que Ron tenait toujours à la main. On va voir si ça va marcher. ! continua-t-elle, en s'installant sur un siège, tout en jetant un regard aux deux garçons. Oh, nom d'un criquet. ! s'exclama-t-elle, interrompant une fois de plus, Ron, alors qu'il allait réciter une formule, en apercevant la cicatrice, plus que visible, de l'autre adolescent. Tu es Harry Potter. ?!  
  
- Euh, oui. ! répondit l'intéressé, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Moi, c'est Hermione Granger. ! se présenta la jeune fille. Et. toi ? ajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers le rouquin.  
  
- Ron Weasley. ! rétorqua, fièrement, ce dernier.  
  
- Ah, enchantée. ! lâcha la jeune fille avec une petite grimace, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. ! Il paraît que tu es célèbre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. ! Comme viens d'une famille de Moldus, j'ai tenue à m'informer le plus possible sur le monde magique, après avoir reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. ! Et il y avait bons nombres de livres récents qui parlaient de toi. !  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Oui, tu ne le savais pas. ? poursuivit Hermione. Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurai lu tous les livres dont on en parlait. !  
  
- Et bien pas mal. ! rétorqua, un peu trop sèchement, Harry.  
  
- C'est sûr que, après ce qui s'est passé. ! reprit Hermione. Au fait, je suis désolée, pour ton père. ! Mais. ! Oh, excuse-moi. ! s'interrompit-elle, en voyant l'adolescent s'assombrir. Je ne voulais pas. !  
  
- Ca t'arrive de te taire ? grogna Ron, venant en aide à son ami. Côté délicatesse, zéro, hein. ? Comme si t'avais besoin de lui dire ça, le jour de la rentrée ? Les sentiments des autres, tu connais ? »  
  
La fille se tût, mais sembla un peu vexée car elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment. Là, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil.  
  
« Au fait, vous devriez vous changer car on arrive à l'école d'ici une heure. ! » conclut-elle, sans se retourner, avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Ron secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.  
  
« Et voilà une "Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde" ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle sera pas dans la même maison que nous ! » commenta-t-il, avant de se retourner vers son ami qui, s'était laissé choir sur un des sièges, la tête entre les mains.  
  
Le rouquin vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.  
  
« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. ! » commenta-t-il, au bout d'un moment de silence.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
« J'aimerai tellement que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. ! souffla-t- il, toujours la tête entre les mains. Que mon père soit toujours vivant. ! Que je n'ait pas cette fichue cicatrice. ! »  
  
Ron resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour remonter le moral à son ami.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une voix retentit dans le train.  
  
« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vous bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires ! »  
  
Les deux amis, ayant revêtus leur robe d'uniforme (celle de Ron était, d'ailleurs, un peu trop courte pour lui), échangèrent un regard anxieux. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises restantes, il gagnèrent le couloir du wagon qui était déjà bondé, se glissant dans la foule des élèves.  
  
Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se hâta vers la sortie pour arriver sur un quai minuscule et plongé dans la pénombre. L'air nocturne fit frissonner Harry qui regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête.  
  
« Les élèves de première année, par ici. ! Suivez-moi ! lança une voix que Harry reconnu aussitôt. Ca va, Harry ? »  
  
En réponse à Hagrid, l'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Bon, tous les première année sont là ? Alors, suivez-moi. ! Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. ! En route ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glissants et trébuchants, les élèves de première année, pressés les uns contre les autres, suivaient, en silence, Hagrid, jetant des regards nerveux autour d'eux, essayant d'imaginer ce qui les attendrait à l'école.  
  
« Après le prochain tournant, vous pourrez voir Poudlard. ! » annonça soudain le demi-géant.  
  
Cette annonce entraîna quelques murmures, où se mêlaient impatience, excitation et appréhension, parmi les élèves.  
  
A la sortie dudit tournant, un "Ooooohhhhh" retentit parmi les adolescents, lorsque le groupe s'arrêta devant un immense lac dont la lune se reflétait sur la surface plane et sombre. Sur l'autre rive, surplombant la vaste étendue d'eau, la silhouette sombre du château se découpait, solitaire, sur le ciel dégagé et criblé d'étoile. Les lumières dorées qui perçaient par les fenêtres de l'immense bâtisse, animaient la surface du lac de petits éclats scintillants.  
  
«Voilà le château ! reprit le géant, se tournant vers les élèves, l'air enthousiaste. Impressionnant, non ? »  
  
En effet, "impressionnant" était bien le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit des jeunes gens rassemblés sur la berge, les yeux fixés sur les hauts murs sombres qui s'élevaient, au-dessus d'une muraille rocheuse. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, le château, en lui-même, était encadré de hautes tours et semblait assez vaste. !  
  
«Pas plus de quatre par barque ! » reprit le géant, faisant sortir Harry de sa contemplation, et désignant un alignement de frêles embarcations, au bord de l'eau.  
  
Les élèves, partagés entre l'excitation et l'impatience, s'installèrent dans les barques. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent avec Hermione et Neville qui, visiblement, cherchait encore son crapaud.  
  
« Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda alors le géant, faisant, sursauter, au passage, les trois garçons. Alors, on y va ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Les élèves gardaient le silence, impressionnés par l'imposante silhouette de l'école, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, avec la progression silencieuse des barques. Hagrid souriait à la vue des élèves ébahis.  
  
« Baissez la tête ! » intima soudain Hagrid, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux contreforts de la falaise au sommet de laquelle se dressait le château.  
  
Les élèves obtempérèrent, alors que les bateaux passaient sous un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Peu après, les barques s'immobilisèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine et au sol rocheux dans laquelle les élèves débarquèrent. Harry supposa qu'ils devaient se trouver, à présent, sous le château.  
  
«- Hé, toi là-bas, il est à toi ce crapaud... ? s'exclama soudain Hagrid qui faisait le tour des barques pour être sûr que personne n'avait rien oublié.  
  
- Trévor. ! » s'écria aussitôt Neville en tendant les mains.  
  
Guidés par la lueur de la lanterne du géant, les élèves grimpèrent le long d'un passage, glissant, creusé dans la montagne, avant d'atteindre une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'ombre du château. Les élèves, à nouveau intimidés, gardaient le silence. Le géant les mena jusqu'à une lourde porte de chêne. Là il frappa trois coups et l'un des battants s'ouvrit sur-le-champ.  
  
«- Les élèves de premières années sont là, professeur McGonagall ! lança le géant à une personne que les élèves, massés derrière Hagrid, ne pouvaient distinguer.  
  
- Merci Hagrid ! répondit une voix sèche. Ce sera tout ! »  
  
Hagrid disposa, laissant les élèves face à une sorcière à l'allure sévère, aux lunettes carrées et les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, portant un chapeau de sorcier noir, assortit à sa robe verte émeraude.  
  
«Voilà une prof à pas contrarier. ! » murmura Ron.  
  
La sorcière prit la parole.  
  
« Suivez-moi ! » intima-t-elle, en rentrant dans le château, suivie, après une seconde d'hésitation, par les élèves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà., g fini le chapitre. ! Bon, à venir, la Cérémonie de répartition et les premiers jours à l'école. ! 


End file.
